Secerts of a Horcrux, Part One: Games
by FrozenGecko
Summary: AU. Dumbledore is badly injuried soon after Harry's birth. Harry barely escapes death from Voldemort, who appears to have been defeated by an unknown wizard. Harry is quickly adpoted by the newly elected Minister for Magic. Starts in Harry's first year.


**Prelude**

_-_

_If it sounds familiar, it's not mine!_

_-_

**AN: This is my first attempt at writing a fan-fiction. If you like what you read, please review it! Feedback gives me motivation; which makes me write faster!**

**-**

* * *

- 

"_Of the greater purpose we shall now brave; _

_wherein one may gain an advantage of their greatest ally, _

_or yet hasten the development of their innermost foe. _

_For the powerful, it is but little risk; _

_as one may embark on such a journey at only the smallest cost _

_the life of a child is considered most supple for our purposes."_

_-_

Of Darkest Magiks: The Horcrux

* * *

- 

-

-

**He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named Killed During Attack on Hogwarts!**

**Is Dumbledore Dead?**

-

The Prophet is glad to report that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was killed during an attack on Hogwarts School of Wizardly and Witchcraft today, thanks to the timely intervention of a Mr Tyler Hageth; who was due to meet with Headmaster Dumbledore yesterday afternoon. Ministry Auror's report to being alerted to the situation by a Phoenix, suspected of being the familiar of Albus Dumbledore, whereabouts currently unknown. Upon arrival, their report indicates that the worst fear of many parents had indeed come to pass – the Dark Mark loomed over our dear Hogwarts, in challenge to the Ministry and our Auror's.

We can only be thankful that this attack was timed outside of the school year, or else we at the Prophet shudder to think of the body count that would otherwise have greeted our investigator. Our access to the site was unfortunately short lived, as both Hogwards and it's grounds are under Ministry Guard, pending the rebuilding of the school and the wards. (For more information of the rebuilding of Hogwarts, and the search for Dumbledore, see page 2)

What we did discover however, was shocking. A large portion of the building lies in complete ruin, where we suspect the guest quarters once existed. The entire area remains awash with an exorbitant amount of wild magic, a maelstrom of energy that continues to endanger both people and property. According to the testament of Mr Hageth, currently under secure guard at St Murdo's, this wild magic is all that remains after the destruction of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

We can only assume that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was in fact after the Potter family, who it is widely known had taken refuge in Hogwarts, under the protection of Albus Dumbledore, after the sudden death of the Longbottom family and the disappearance of their son, Neville. (For more information on the Longbottom Tragedy, see page 6). The wereabouts of Albus Dumbledore at the time of the attack remain unknown to your staff at the Prophet, as does confirmation of the rumours of his severe injury and possible death at the hands of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. The Ministry assures us that the search for both baby Longbottom and Dumbledore will continue. Anyone with information on either disappearance is encouraged to contact the Ministry of Magic as soon as possible.

All of us at the Prophet can only be thankful that Mr Hageth arrived in time to save young Harry Potter, who, at less then a month old, was only moments away from being killed in his mothers arms by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named himself. It is with our utmost sympathy that we must report that Lilly Potter, along with her husband James, both died in the attack; leaving young Harry an orphan. Mr Hageth reports arriving just in time in save Harry from the wand of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, a rescue that resulted in the reported death of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and the severe injuries of Mr Hageth.

We have learnt that Mr Hageth is intending to make a bid for custody for baby Harry, in order to "inspire my fellow people to gather together and repair Britain of the injustices she has suffered at the hands of our enemy." We at the Prophet applaud Mr Hageth's noble gesture, and can only hope that he will continue to remain with us for the reconstruction of our country.

Rumours are also circulating that Mr Hageth is expected at the Palace for an official knighting by the Queen later today, and may be considering a career in politics. We can only hope to the truth of both rumours, as we at the Prophet wish to pledge our complete support to Mr Hageth for his future, and hope to see him serving us as the Minister for Magic as soon as possible.

He certainly has this papers complete support, and we cannot express enough our deepest appreciation for the service he has rendered us all.


End file.
